love thy neighbor
by ShipcrewElsanna
Summary: Elsa didn't know how long she's been standing there. Looking out her window. She didn't care though, because what she's looking at is very, very appealing to her. apparently there is plot in this porn.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa didn't know how long she's been standing there. Looking out her window. She didn't care though, because what she's looking at is very, very appealing to her. It makes her temperature rise even though she's usually cold , heart beating faster and her breathe comes out short like she's just run a marathon. But she hates running. Familiar heat rushes down between her legs.

Outside her window and on her neighbors backyard there is a strawberry-blonde girl mowing the lawn. Its not the activity that Elsa is attracted to, that would be weird, but its the girl's appearance. She's wearing a short that reveals her long beautiful legs and a sports bra clad on her upper body covering the flesh that Elsa wants to see most. 'Wait what?'. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm.

Even with that realization she just couldn't stop staring. The girl's strawberry-blonde tied in a pigtail making her look adorable. Her toned back glistening with sweat from the heat outside and freckle dusting on every skin on her body. Elsa wants to kiss every freckles she can found on the girls body. She didn't know her neighbor has a daughter. Is she even the daughter or a gardener. A sexy gardener that's for sure. Elsa lick her lip, suddenly it feels dry.

Blue eyes meet teal and Elsa knows she's caught. Heat rush to her face and her whole body feels like its on fire. Elsa can't find it in herself to look away. She's frozen in place by those beautiful bright eyes. Elsa feels her breathe caught in her throat when the girl smirk and wink seductively. Elsa stumbled back breaking eye contact and fell on her bum. Her heart beats hard like its going to burst out of her chest. She didn't look out her window at all that day.

* * *

She's kissing her. The girl is actually kissing Elsa. How it happen it doesn't matter because Elsa got what she wants. She's so horny the whole day thinking about that freckled girl and now here she is kissing her roughly. They're on the bed. Her strong arm holding Elsa's waist trapping her from moving away. Not that Elsa wanted to go. Elsa's hand on her shoulder gripping hard and she could hear the girl moan. Elsa takes the chance and slip her tongue inside the girl and she's rewarded with another moan. With the girl on top of her she slip her knee between Elsa's legs and grind her sex. Elsa moans loudly and starts to ground her hip hard on the girl's knee, trying to get more friction for her release. Suddenly her head vibrated. 'What?' Elsa open her eyes and wakes up startled. Pillow between her leg. She looks around frantically for the girl but she's no where to be seen. It was just a dream. A wet dream about a girl that she didn't even know.

"What the everloving fuck". She whispered to herself. She could feel her juice sticking in her panties. She was frustrated and need release, fast. Elsa is contemplating whether to touch herself or not while imagining her. "Fuck it". She couldn't care less. The girl doesn't even know Elsa, so whats the harm. Right? Its creepy but fuck it, she's too horny to think straight anyway.

She tentatively slip her hand inside her panties. She sleeps only in her panties and t-shirt. Not needing foreplay because she's already slick enough. Elsa lay back down on her bed and scrunch up her t-shirt. Exposing her breast to the cold air. Her nipple already strained from her dream, she reach it with her other hand and pinch it, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her hand starts to rub her clit faster and faster. She imagine its the girl's tongue lapping her sex. Her head between her legs and Elsa moan from that image. Her hip starts to buck against her hand faster and harder. Elsa imagines the girl's beautiful eyes and she came undone. She bit a pillow to muffle her scream. After she's done she brush her hand along her body going upward, while imagining its the freckle girl's lips peppering soft kisses.

After she calms down from her high, Elsa got up and go to the bathroom to clean herself. She change her shirt and panties, sticky with her sweat and juice. She falls asleep immediately, exhaustion takes over. She didn't dream anything at all after that.

* * *

Over the next few days Elsa didn't dare to look out her window. Afraid of seeing the girl and remembering about her dream again. But on one fateful sunny day, her mom had ordered her to open her window. Complaining about how musky her room smell. 'God, it's not even your room'. With an eye roll and an annoyed tone Elsa said "Fine. Whatever mom".

She prayed to whatever gods out there that she wouldn't see the girl. As always god never answered her prayer. Just like that day Elsa stands at her window, looking over her neighbor's yard, face flush and heartbeats ten times harder. The girl's there for sure, but she's not mowing the lawn. Oh no, that'll be to easy. With her neighbor's new pool finished the girl is there laying on one of the pool lounge chair wearing a bikini. A fucking bikini. Elsa looks up at the sky and whisper "why?" She looks back at the girl again. She's wearing a deep lavender one piece that makes her skin stands out and big glasses to shield her eyes from the sun. A towel covers her bottom part. Elsa is a bit disappointed that she couldn't see the girls eyes but damn she couldn't take her eyes off the girl's body. Elsa could clearly see that the girl has a well toned stomach. Maybe she's an athlete and likes to go to the gym or maybe she takes yoga class. An image of the girl wearing yoga pants enter Elsa's mind. 'Fuuuuck' But the image quickly disappears when Elsa sees the girl stirring around and the towel slips down her legs.

Elsa's mouth starts to water. Her eye rakes on every part of the girl's expose skin. She could feel her panties start to dampen and her stomach coiling uncomfortably. She's so turned on and before she knows it her hand already make its way south towards familiar territory.  
She feels around the wet patch on her panties and cringe at how wet she becomes. She rest her head on the window and closes her eyes. She doesn't give a damn anymore. If the girl sees her ,her only option would be locking herself in her room and never coming out. She's already a shut in so why not.

Her breathe coming out in short pant fogging the glass. She rubs her sex through her panties, not wanting to lose control just yet. She grinds at the palm of her hands and mewl at the contact. Elsa open up her eyes and the sight before her makes her blood run cold. The girl is sitting up straight and legs intertwine. Her sunglasses is nowhere to be seen and she's looking straight at Elsa. Smirk in place.

Elsa yelp and close the curtain. The room instantly turns dark and Elsa has a hard time running to her bed as she hits everything in her way. Million different thoughts going through her head at a breakneck speed. Then it dawns on her, her neighbor just caught her, hand in pants while watching her sunbathing. "Fuck!" Now she knows she'll never comes out of her room ever again for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp theres no frick fracking yet. Just Anna being Anna. The next chapter would be it though so hang on to your knickers. I might post it today because its almost finished. Next chapter of ice blade might be post around tomorrow or the day after. If anyone is interested. Anyways, enjoy this and leave a review so I could learn from my mistake.**

* * *

"Anna! Could you please do your chores now?"  
Anna groans on her bed. She's almost on the verge of dreamland.  
Tired from the lack of sleep last night and exhausted with the moves. She saw a beautiful blonde girl, Her neighbor that never comes out from hiding. The first time she knew about her existence is yesterday when she was unloading the car and carrying boxes of stuff that her brother was to lazy to carry. She looked left and saw her neighbor coming out of a car. A beautiful woman with brunette hair. She proceeded to give her a small wave and approached the fence.

"Hi, I'm Anna. Me and my family just move here." Anna extended her hand and the woman took it and introduced herself. "Hello Anna I'm misses Helena. Where are you from?" she asked. Anna then told her all about her family reasons as to why they move here and their origins. Suddenly a voice could be heard inside the house. "Mom, where are you?" Anna shivered hearing the voice. It was melodic and beautiful, like it hasn't been used in such a long time. 'I wonder how my name will sound like when she's screaming it...wait what?' she froze in place scared at her own thought and possibly aroused. 'Where did that come from?' "I'm outside Elsa talking to the new neighbors. You should come outside and meet them" Misses Helena shouted back. "Elsa..." the name rolls of her tongue perfectly. Helena turns back and looks at Anna. "That was my daughter Elsa. She's nice but a bit of a shut in. Don't mind her." Helena had explained. Then Elsa shouts again from the inside with an annoyed tone "No thanks mom". Anna is a bit disappointed she couldn't see the girl's face but at least she knows her name. That's okay too. They shook hand and went back to their respected houses.

* * *

Elsa apparently watches her through the window. She caught her staring the other day when she was mowing the lawn, face flush and all watching her. But the girl immediately runs inside when Anna smiled at her. Anna has been spending a lot of time outside, trying to catch any sight of the girl. She's determine to see Elsa again.

Today She's outside by the pool. Trying to relax and just let exhaustion takes over. All those school activity and meeting new people took a toll on her. Moving is nice and easy but meeting new people just tires her. As she almost drift off to sleep she sneak a glance at the window and she sees Elsa. Elsa was looking at her so intently, it feels like the girl could see whats underneath her bikini. That thought suddenly excites her. The temperature feels like it turns up a notch as Elsa continues to stare. Anna felt like she's completely bare. She doesn't think Elsa knows that she's wide awake and that she's turned on beyond belief from the girl's unnerving gaze. A noticeable wet patch could be seen on her panties. Anna was flattered and embarrassed but if Elsa is going to continue too look, she might as well just give her a show.

Anna subtlety move her legs a bit, trying to kick off her towel. When she succeeded on kicking off the towel she looks up again and was rewarded with the sight of a flushed Elsa. 'Adorable' she thought. She was caught by surprise when Elsa's eyes starts to darken and her hand moving downward. 'Is she going to- oh yeah she is'. Anna couldn't possibly be any wetter, but she is. The thought of Elsa touching herself while looking at her almost makes her come undone. Elsa's mouth was in an 'O' shape as she rests her head against the window. Anna could clearly see the window fogged up from Elsa's panting. Anna took off her glasses, wanting a clearer view. But then Elsa opens her eyes and saw Anna. she looks like a deer caught in headlight or masturbating...okay weird metaphor. She immediately closed the curtain and Anna whimpered from the lack of eye contact.

That night Anna couldn't sleep and Its all Elsa's fault. All day she couldn't stop thinking about the girl and it frustrates her. The image inside her head wasn't helping either. Image of the girl writhing underneath her and the faces that she makes was so sexy. Anna tried to relieve herself but her fingers weren't enough. She needs Elsa and she needs her badly. She couldn't believe just being watched could turn her into a hot bothering mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promise here's the smut. *drumroll* **

* * *

The next day Elsa wakes up with a headache. She feels like a million tiny rhinos rampaging in her head. 'Must be from drinking last night' she thought. The sun is shining bright outside making Elsa's eyes feels like their burning. She makes a move towards her window and stop dead in her track. Memories from yesterday comes back with full force making her stumble back. The reason why she had been drinking is because she wants to forget. Now she remembers she's scared. What if the girl told her mom. Her mom then told Elsa's mom. She waited for a few seconds if her mom would burst into her room. Nothing. She breathe a sigh of relief.

Then someone ring the doorbell. Elsa's blood runs cold and froze in place. Her mom already left. What if she called the police instead. 'Hello officer, there is a maniac jerking while watching me sunbath' she wanted to laugh at that but the doorbell ring again. Elsa walk slowly going down stair. Maybe if she didn't make a sound they'll leave. "Hello is anyone home? Elsa?" It's a girl's voice. 'No police, that's good. Elsa tentatively walk to the door and look through the peephole. Its the girl. Her neighbor. Her neighbor that she fantasize about fucking her. Elsa gasp and tried to run but she tripped on a shoe and crash down the floor.

"Elsa! Oh my god are you okay? Let me in!"

Anna is frantically knocking the door. She could hear something crashed followed by string of curses. Few seconds then the door is open. A disheveled looking Elsa is at the door. Her hair is not in its usual braid but damn she still looks hot. Her t-shirt slides down her shoulder and Anna knows she's not wearing a bra. She instinctively looks down and flush at the sight. Elsa is not wearing pants either. Elsa follows her line of sight and blushed hard. The butterflies in her stomach flutters ten times harder. Anna gulped, feeling her lips starting to dry she unconsciously licks it. Elsa follows the movement and her legs almost gave out on her.

The air is thick with tension. Both girls couldn't think of anything to say. Anna thought she could have a talk with Elsa but she couldn't even form a sentence. Not when Elsa looks so fucking cute like this. She just wants to eat her up. But the tension was broken when Elsa speaks.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa unconsciously wrap her hand around herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Anna. She steps forward making Elsa step back. "I wanted to see you." Another step "to talk." Anna reach her hand out making Elsa flinched a little. "My name is Anna." Elsa reaches out cautiously. "Elsa" she cringed inwardly at how cold her voice sound. This doesn't faze the freckled girl though. The second their hands touch they could feel electricity surge through them straight to their core. Elsa shivered and Anna breathe heavily. They stay like that for a few minutes, just holding hands.

A breeze blows into the house making Elsa shiver. This time its the cold. Anna quickly let go and close the door, missing the contact already. "I want to talk to you. About yesterday..." Anna said cautiously. Elsa becomes tense, her body rigid. This is the thing that she wants to avoid right now. "Well let me put my pants on first" Elsa turns around heading to her room. Anna grabbed her hand stopping her. Elsa looks at her quizzically and blushes harder. Anna pupils are dilated and her breathing haggard. She pulled Elsa closer and hugged her from behind.

"There's no need for that Elsa." Anna breathlessly said against Elsa's ear, making it twitch. '_Cute_' Anna thinks. Anna then starts to nibble her earlobe, making the other girl shudder and squirm in her grasp.

Elsa didn't know what's going on, her head becomes fuzzy by the second when she breathe in the girl- no Anna's scent. She could feel Anna's breast press against her back and it makes Elsa feels like she's going to lose her mind. With only a thin layer of panties on Elsa could feel her wetness seeping through the fabric. Her juice trickling down her thigh and Elsa rubs her legs together hoping to not let it drop on the floor. Anna's hand starts to rub the inside of Elsa's thigh, gathering all her wetness. She brings it up in front of Elsa's face.

"You're so wet for me, lick it clean" Anna whisper.

Elsa opened her mouth and let the fingers inside. She sucks Anna's coated fingers and marvel at her own taste. Anna moaned behind her making Elsa even more aroused. Then the fingers gone and Elsa whimpers.

"Oh dear Elsa, you wouldn't want to do it here now? Or maybe you do?" Anna chastised playfully. She leaves trail of kisses from Elsa's ear toward the back of her neck. She then bit it gently and nibble. Elsa lost control of her legs and falls. Anna swiftly caught her and turned her around. "Wrap your legs around me. Don't let go when I tell you to". Elsa could only nod in response. Overwhelmed at how dominant Anna is.

Anna picks her up effortlessly. Years of playing lacrosse paid off as she has a fit body, Elsa feels light in her arm. They made their way to Elsa's bedroom, not breaking eye contact. As soon as the door is close Elsa couldn't take it and crash their lips together. They moan at the contact and Anna takes the opportunity to push her tongue inside Elsa's mouth. Teeth clashing and tongue intertwined, Anna puts Elsa down and pushes her towards the bed. Elsa could feel the edge of the mattress at the back of her knee so she let herself falls backward pulling Anna. They move together to the middle of the bed, their lips move in synch never breaking the kiss. Anna presses her knee against Elsa's core and on instinct Elsa grinds against it. Anna feels her jeans wet and breaks the kiss to watch Elsa. She is in awe at the sight. Elsa's hair is in complete disarray, her panties soak through and through, her shirt scrunch up showing her flat stomach and her face looks like she's in bliss. Elsa is too lost in pleasure as she didn't stop grinding. Anna pulls away, making Elsa whimper from the lost pleasurable contact. She then feels her panties being rip off and Anna's knees is back in place.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Elsa grips on Anna's shoulder hard and starts again. Anna presses her knees harder making Elsa mewl. This time Anna moves with her in synch pressing soft kisses against Elsa's jaw and leaving marks on her collarbone. Elsa's movement suddenly stops as she reach her climax. Her body arch towards Anna and she let out a loud moan near Anna's ear.

After she calmed down, Elsa felt the bed dip. "Elsa". Anna called. Elsa looks up and sees Anna beckons her to come closer. Elsa crawls towards Anna and sits in front of her. "Take off my pants" Anna demands. Elsa could only nod in confirmation. With shaky fingers she proceeds to unbuckle her belt. Next she unbuttons the jeans and pulls it down. Anna wiggles a bit and kicks it off elsewhere. Her panties were soaked and Elsa could see her clit poking through it. Elsa licked her lips, already feeling aroused again. She looks up when she heard Anna chuckle. Blue eyes meet teal and Elsa is frozen. Anna's eyes is filled with love and gentleness it almost make Elsa chocked on her breathe. Feeling overwhelmed she settles to look down on her bed sheet, never had anyone looked at her like that before. She feels like her chest would burst with warmth and love from just a look. Anna takes both of Elsa's hand and push her back. She straddles her hip and slowly takes off her shirt. She then takes off her bra and toss it aside without care.

Anna grabs the hem of Elsa's shirt and pulls it over her head, exposing the skin that she oh so want to taste. She leans down near Elsa's ear and whisper lovingly "Let me love you Elsa." Elsa takes in a sharp breathe feeling warmth spreads all over her body. Anna kisses Elsa's ear and trail downward towards her collarbone, licking and biting then she hovers on Elsa's breast. Her nipple hard and erect clearly aroused. Elsa whimpers when Anna blows hot air and then decides to kiss around her breast not giving attention to her nipple.

"You're so fucking beautiful Elsa" When Elsa wanted to protest, Anna suddenly bit down Elsa's left nipple, making Elsa arch her back and Anna gets a face full of Elsa's breast. She licked, sucks and bite while her right hand pinch, twist and pull Elsa's other nipple. Elsa thrashes around moaning uncontrollably and gripping onto the sheets. Her hip thrust upward, trying to find friction against Anna. Her dream coming true. Anna gives her other nipple the same attention then she kisses downward.

She leave soft pecks on every rib, her navel, and her hipbone making Elsa jolts a little. Anna looks up at Elsa intently. Very slowly she said "I'm gonna go down on you now and I want you to watch me. Watch me love you Elsa". Elsa propped on her elbow and watch as Anna descend down towards her heated core. She's on the floor and on her knees while Elsa is at the edge of the bed. Her feet dangling and Anna puts it on her shoulder. She pressed closer, breathing in the scent that is Elsa. She smells like fresh snow and so musky Anna becomes dizzy. Elsa whined a little at how slow Anna is.

Anna kisses Elsa's entrance and was rewarded with a deep moan. This seems to spur Anna on as she licks along Elsa's slit. Elsa grabs a fistful of Anna's hair to keep her from going anywhere. Anna laps up the juices and smears all over Elsa's core eliciting a growl from Elsa. Then she found Elsa's clit and start nibbling on it. "An-Anna... Ahh-mor-more pleaseee...AaAh." Elsa tries to keep her hips from thrusting harshly on to Anna but failed miserably when she feels Anna's tongue enters her. "Fuck yes An-Anna don't...F-fuck...god." She then uses her thumb to play with Elsa's clit and continue on fucking with her tongue. Elsa could feel her stomach coiling and her lower half numb from the sensation.

The look from the freckled girl's face almost drives her to the edge. A look of carnal and desire. Soon Anna replaces her tongue with her fingers. She slides two fingers deeply into Elsa, making the blonde scream her name. Anna could feel Elsa clenching around her fingers. She curled her finger inside trying to find that sweet spot. She feels a rough patch inside and judging from Elsa curses she knows she found it. "Anna fu-fuck..there..Oh my god..har-harder." She didn't stop her assault and one bite on her clit, Elsa lost control. "Anna!" She came so hard she almost rip the bed sheet. Her whole body twitch and Anna kept on thrusting her fingers trying to prolong the orgasm. When she tried to lick again Elsa push her head away, feeling too sensitive. Anna leaves soft featherlight kisses along Elsa's body. She then kissed Elsa deeply, trying to share with Elsa how delicious she tasted. Elsa moaned with pleasure.

After a few kisses they settle down comfortably on the bed "That was amazing Anna." She cuddled closer to Anna. "You're the amazing one. You look so beautiful when you cum and you're taste is divine. Better than chocolate" Elsa blushes hard at that. Anna could feel her eyes drooping slowly almost letting sleep take over her but Elsa had another thing in mind. She pushes Anna onto her back and straddles her, feeling confidence. She lunge forward towards her night stand and opens her drawer. Anna's eyes were transfixed at Elsa's beautiful. Elsa produce a silk purple ribbon and ties Anna's hand together. The freckle girl didn't protest though. Her belly filled with excitement. Elsa narrows her eyes and with a seductive voice said "It's not over yet".

* * *

**hello there people that follows this story. As you can see Elsa said its not over yet, which means the story will continue with Elsa doing Anna. If you guys want it though. As always leave a review if you enjoy and point out my mistake so I can make it better. **


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not over yet." Anna waits in anticipation. She was so ready for Elsa to take her. So aroused and bubbly and happy that she was finally going to relieve herself. And then they heard the garage door opened. They both froze in place, to shock to move. They heard Elsa's mother voice down stair. "Elsa! Where are you? I'm home". They look at each other, confusion on Elsa's face. "She's usually at work right now" her speech was cut short when Elsa's mother said "I have a migraine so it's a half day. Elsa jumps off the bed fast and starts to dress herself. "Wait I can't move!" Anna had panicked, If she's going to meet Elsa's mother, at least let her be decent enough. Elsa facepalmed and immediately remove the bindings. They dress themselves with record breaking speed. "I bought food too so come downstairs and eat."Anna looks around and settles on the window

"Should I go through the window or-"

"Why would you go through the window?" Anna took a moment to let those words sink in. She then facepalmed herself, eliciting a giggle from Elsa. "I forgot that you're a girl just now...not that you're not a girl or anything cause you are and cause I just went down on you and in a situation like this you don't want to get caught with your hand in someone pants so you'll try to get out through any possible way, usually a guy does that but in this case I'm a girl and you're a girl so there won't be any suspicion and fuck I'm rambling again." She stopped, flustered and flushed. She puts her face in her hand, praying that a hole would swallow her for rambling in front of this gorgeous girl. Elsa pries those hands away and cup Anna's flushed cheeks. She leans forward and kisses her. It was a peck on the mouth really.

She pulls back and looks at Anna straight in the eyes. With their face close like this Elsa could finally see how beautiful Anna is. Her turquoise eyes that looks deep like the ocean, her freckles dusting on every surface of her face that Elsa feels like she wants to kiss every one of it, her pink luscious lips that Elsa wants to kiss all day and night. 'Jesus this girl is gorgeous'. Elsa leans forward to catch her lips again then someone knocks on her door. "Elsa are you in there?" They scramble to their feet and adjust their clothes. Elsa opens the door. "Elsa if you want to eat there's- oh hey there Anna. I see you've met my reclusive daughter." Helena looks at her cheerfully. "Hello Helena." She gave a small wave to the woman. "Do you want to join lunch? I bought a lot actually." Helena offered. "It's ok I was actually heading home right now." She didn't press further. "Alright then goodbye Anna. I'm gonna go to sleep now. It's nice to see you again." She left the two girls alone.

The atmosphere is heavy laced with lust. From Anna though. "So...I'll be leaving then?" Anna turns around walking to the door. Suddenly she feels arm wrapping around her. "You can stay if you want too... She sleeps like a log...and it is your turn now." Elsa whispers huskily into Anna's ear.

Elsa nibbles Anna's ear and it instantly turns Anna on. She leaves trail of kisses from Anna's ear to her neck then nibbles lightly on her shoulder. Anna could feel her arousal pooling between her legs. Elsa unbuckles her belt and shoves her hands into Anna's jeans. She teases Anna's slit, making her squirm with anticipation. Elsa turns Anna around and kisses her deeply and passionate. She tugs on her jeans pulling her towards the bed. Next thing she knew her jeans is already tossed elsewhere and she's on the bed grinding against Elsa's hand. Elsa's other hand roams all over her body, feeling every curve and contour. She squeezed Anna's breast earning a moan from the girl. It feels so soft and firm in her hand. She couldn't stand the restrain of the shirt and bra so she proceeds to take it off and marvel at the body in front of her. She couldn't believe that such a body could be under her mercy, writhing and begging for her touch. She felt a set of hand starts ascending towards her breast and she stops it. She brings those hands on top of the girl's head, forcing her not to move or touch. "I've already had my fun, now it's your turn Anna." She could feel the other girl shudder underneath. Anna wants to feel Elsa's body but when she said something like that, how can she refuse. If anything she wants more of what Elsa's going to give her, to be selfish for once.

Elsa knows that they've reached an understanding. So she starts kissing Anna languidly, slowly, coaxing her tongue against her own. Studying her lips and revel on how perfect their mouth and body fits. Anna's hand grips at the back of her neck pulling Elsa more closely, deepening. They stay like that for a few minute; neither wants to break this moment. But Anna could already feel her stomach coiling uncomfortably. She wants to enjoy this but she's already almost over the edge. Her hip jolts slightly when Elsa accidently brushes her knees near her sex. Anna whimpers into Elsa's mouth. Elsa realizes this takes no time moving her hand south to Anna's wet pussy. She brushes through thin curls and found her clit. She circles around, not touching it directly. Anna growls impatiently, she wants Elsa to fuck her now. She grabs Elsa's wrist trying to guide her into going inside. But Elsa was fast enough to restrain Anna and push her hand above her head trapping her again. "tsk tsk Anna what did I just say". She growls and bit Anna's earlobe making her gasp. Her arousal spiked up from that simple gesture. Elsa continues to rub circles around her clit, careful not to touch it directly and keeps on teasing her, her other hand still restraining Anna. She kisses along her jaw, nibbling and licking on her neck leaving trails of fire in her wake. When she arrives at Anna's perky nipple she could feel her mouth water at the sight before her. She wasted no time and envelope the delicious perky nipple in her mouth. Her whole body arch forward, wanting more of that hot inviting mouth closer."Fuck...Elsa". Elsa suck, bite and lick the nipple in her mouth. Anna couldn't control her body anymore. She thrashed around wanting to free her hand so she can cling on to those beautiful blonde tresses. "Will you stay down and not distract me?" Anna nods frantically. Elsa smirks at that and let go of Anna's hand. Her hand shots up and grip onto Elsa's hair. "I guess you earn it for being a good girl." Her voice husky and deep.

Before Anna could muster her wits Elsa plunge two finger inside her. She was already so wet and ready her fingers just slides in. Anna lets out a throaty moan from the sudden intrusion but it was soon silenced by Elsa's mouth. She's lost in the sensation of Elsa's finger, moaning and groaning, gasping and almost screaming when Elsa hit that sensitive spot in her. Her palm hitting her clit relentlessly making Anna lost control of her hips. Elsa didn't stop biting and licking her strained nipple. Her other hand pinching and pulling the other. Elsa's move becomes frantic because she wants to see Anna comes undone just by her fingers. She feels so full of Elsa threatening her to go over the edge to soon. Anna's nails rakes across Elsa's back leaving angry red lines, marking her as she's almost reach her ecstasy. Elsa's lips returns to her neck and collarbone nipping and biting and licking, careful not to leave marks at obvious places. Anna's body shift, craving more of Elsa's touch and warmth.

"This is what you like", Elsa was panting too. Her eyes are half lidded and it seems dark. Her body seems to glow from the rising sun. "You like it when I take you".

Anything Anna wants to say turns into intelligible words as Elsa keeps pounding into her. Elsa's pace quickens and she adjusts her wrist to an angle that makes Anna teetering over the edge. Anna couldn't think straight, couldn't concentrate from the way Elsa is watching her, coaxing her into orgasm. Elsa's thumb flicks across Anna's sensitive nerves and Anna comes hard, moans into Elsa's mouth. Elsa still moves inside her trying to prolong her orgasm. Her hip slows down and jerks slightly when Elsa takes out her fingers. She looks at her coated fingers and Anna immediately pulls it into her mouth. She sucks and licks it clean. Elsa blush from that sudden action and pouts when Anna gives back her hand, clean. "I wanted that". Anna just snuggles to Elsa closer. They stay like that, blissfully aware of each other breathe on their faces, musky scent of their lovemaking in the air, the warmth they share and their skin buzzing on contact. But the serenity of the moment was broken when double rainbow plays in the room. Anna blushed and apologizing profusely from the weird ringtone while Elsa giggled. "Hello, mom...Yeah...I'm at Elsa's house...I mean Mrs Helena...Right now? Ok bye." She turns off her phone and sigh. Anna turns around facing Elsa. "You have to go huh?" Anna just nodded solemnly. She doesn't want to leave Elsa yet. She wants to stay and chat and cuddle and snuggle some more. "It's getting late anyway" "It's noon Elsa."Elsa blushed more. Anna tucks herself underneath Elsa's head, breathing in her scent. "Go out with me". Anna could feel Elsa shudder. "Ok. It's suppose to be the other way around though." Anna burry herself deeper in the crook of Elsa's neck, laughing. Elsa feels the vibration and laugh too. Then she pulls back and looks into Elsa's icy blue eyes, full of warmth and mirth. Elsa leans down and captures Anna's lips, kissing her lazily and languidly and full of love.

They disentangled themselves and put on their clothes. They exchange phone numbers and Elsa walks Anna to the front door. They kiss again but it was a chaste kiss, not wanting to alert the other neighbours. They say goodbyes and Elsa watch Anna walks back to her house until she couldn't see the pigtail strawberry blonde. She couldn't stop smiling. They both can't. Anna felt nervous though settle at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about the date and how the hell she's going to do it.

* * *

**Welp I guess there is a plot in this porn. Sorry if its looks like a halfassed attempt story. Next chapter we'll see Anna being nervous about the date and sex. I'm not gonna steer this story into angst territory if that's what you guys are thinking. It's gonna be all fluffy, sexy and smutty. If you guys want surprise surprise to update (not trying to sound threatening here) drop a prompt in my ask box on tumblr cause I don't have any idea what to do. shipcrewelsanna by the way. Anyway leave a review or favourite or both if you enjoy. Point out my mistake so I can improve thy self to be better in writing. And thank you for following and favourite for this story. You guys are wonderful.**


End file.
